Forever Felines
by BlueDemon13
Summary: Back when Grimmjow was still a mere adjuchas, he had come across a kitten; and he somehow decided to care for it. Years later as the sexta Espada, Grimmjow meets Ggio Vega. Now why did he look familiar? Aizen sends the two on a scouting mission to the human world. The two end up bonding; especially when Grimmjow starts to remember his kitten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Bleach.

Warnings – Foul language, light yaoi, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

Grimmjow had just returned from a long mission, he was very tired; however he couldn't head to his room quite yet. Before the blue-haired male could get his much needed sleep, Aizen had requested his presence, for another mission. "Damn it; can't I get a break around here?" Grimmjow hissed out loud.

"What's your problem?" Someone asked from behind the sexta Espada.

"Who's asking?" Grimmjow turned and spat at his follower.

"It's just me." It was a black-haired arrancar that Grimmjow didn't recognize.

"I'll ask again; who the hell are you?" Grimmjow growled.

"It's kind of sad that you can't remember the names of those around you. Anyway, it's Ggio. Ggio Vega." The small arrancar replied. Grimmjow huffed and then continued to walk to Aizen's meeting room. But instead of leaving like Grimmjow had wanted, the dark-haired arrancar began to follow him once again. "Why are you following me?" Grimmjow questioned.

"I'm not following you. We both just happen to be going to the same place." Ggio replied with a smirk. With that, Grimmjow glared angrily at the other but then he shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled some words under his breath and then continued to walk in silence. Ggio paid no mind to the glare and he also kept quite on the walk to Aizen. When the two males made it to their destination, Aizen was happily sitting in a chair; ready to give them their instructions. "You called?" Grimmjow huffed at Aizen.

While on the other hand, Ggio spoke to Aizen in a less harsh way, "You summoned me Aizen-sama?"

"Correct. I would like to two of you to do some scouting in the human world." Aizen explained.

"Why would you need me to do that? Especially with this weakling!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Who are you calling weak?!" That appeared to set Ggio off, for his hand went straight to the hilt of his blade.

"Enough." Aizen ordered at the two, "You two will work together and that's final. Now you start tomorrow, you have the rest of the night to prepare yourselves." After that, both Grimmjow and Ggio left the meeting room, going their separate ways. Grimmjow went straight to his room and he got right onto his bed. But before he fell asleep, a single thought began to bug him. 'Why did Ggio seem familiar? Have I met him before?' Grimmjow shook his head to try and get rid of the thought. There's no way the two had met previously and the other wasn't killed. The sexta Espada then closed his eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. When asleep, Grimmjow experienced a flashback; from back in his days as an adjuchas.

_*The panther-like adjuchas was walking through the sands of Hueco Mundo, searching for a strong hollow to consume as his next meal. Upon wondering Grimmjow spotted a set of paw prints in the sand. Now curious, he decided to follow tracks before the sand covered them. Once Grimmjow could smell a hollow, he slowly crept over a sand dune that happened to be in his way. By peeking over the top of the dune, the panther spotted, amongst some dead trees, a large tiger-like hollow. It appeared to be pacing in a circle around a nest-like ditch. Licking his lips, Grimmjow decided to make this tiger his prey. The panther slowly made his way closer to the tiger, keeping a safe distance so that the tiger wouldn't notice him. "Who's there?!" The tiger suddenly growled. Grimmjow stopped in his stalking and stared at the tiger. "Who dares come near my nest?" The tiger questioned once more._

"_Damn persistent female." Grimmjow hissed under his breath; guess the hiding was out of the question._

"_Hmph, I was hoping for this to be quick." Grimmjow growled as he approached the female hollow._

"_You were hoping to eat me? You cocky fool." The tiger stopped in front of her nest, as if to protect it._

"_Hmm, I see, you have children. They will be nice little appetizers." Grimmjow chuckled._

"_Never!" The tiger finally jumped at Grimmjow. Happy that this will be a good fight, Grimmjow takes her head on. The two felines unsheathe their claws and jump at one another and at one point Grimmjow is able to flip the larger cat onto her back and he locks his jaw onto her throat. The tiger screams out in agony and attempts to push Grimmjow off of her; and is unable to do so. Grimmjow rips a chunk of the tiger's throat out and spits it out. Leaving her to die of blood loss, Grimmjow walks over to her nest; ready to kill her kittens in front of her and watch her suffer. However, Grimmjow was surprised to see only a single kit curled up in the nest. "Only one? Pathetic." Grimmjow huffed._

"_You idiot, don't you know how difficult it is for a hollow to even have children?" The tiger rasped. Grimmjow actually stopped to think about it. It was odd for hollows to get pregnant, let alone have healthy kids. "Maybe I should kidnap the kit then. He might be useful." Grimmjow chuckled. However, the tiger has already died. "Damn… Well I better eat while I can." Grimmjow sighed and left the nest to take care of the mother tiger. When finished with his meal, Grimmjow returned to the nest to take the kitten. Before the panther could pick up the baby, it woke up and looked around, its golden eyes wide and scared. Grimmjow sat and watched to see what the kit would do. The tiger kitten stood on his small stubby legs and he slowly attempted to walk towards the lager feline. Once at Grimmjow's feet, the kit began to meow, begging to be feed. "Hmph, what do you want?" Grimmjow growled. The kitten's small black ears folded back in fear. "Right, you don't understand me…" Grimmjow grumbled and then grabbed the kit by its scruff, and started to walk back to his "pack"; the kitten fussing the whole way. When back with the others Grimmjow set the kitten down in front of them. "What is that thing?" D-Roy was the first to ask._

"_A kitten. I killed its mother." Grimmjow replied._

"_So it was a born hollow, interesting." Shawlong muttered._

"_So are we keeping it, or is it supposed to be saved for a later meal?" D-Roy questioned._

"_We might as well keep it." Grimmjow shrugged._

"_The only problem is that it still needs milk from his mother, which is probably why it's crying." Shawlong stated. Grimmjow slightly cursed under his breath, no one had milk, or were even female. "We'll figure something out." Yylfordt told Grimmjow._

"_Right." Grimmjow nodded and curled his tail around the kitten. Which wasn't a good idea seeing as how the kitten decided to take a bite out of Grimmjow's white appendage. The panther hissed and glared at the kitten; it shouldn't even have teeth yet. "Hmm, Grimmjow." D-Roy suddenly spoke up._

"_What?" Grimmjow huffed as he pushed the kit off his tail._

"_What kind of animal was its mother?" D-Roy asked._

"_A tiger." Grimmjow replied._

"_Hmm, someone get the kit to open its mouth." Edrad stated. And Shawlong was the one to attempt the task. And what the hollows found was two sharp canines already in the kit's mouth. "It's a saber." Shawlong explained as he let the kitten go.*_

Grimmjow groaned as he woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then wondered. 'Now why did I have that certain flashback?' Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue locks and then got out of his bed. He'd let that bother him later, right now he had a mission to go do, and a fracción to meet up with. 'Wait a minute, who's fracción is he?' Grimmjow suddenly thought.

"Hey sexta, get your head out of the clouds." Ggio snapped the blue-haired Espada from his thoughts.

"If it isn't the new thorn in my side." Grimmjow hissed.

"Nice to see you too." Ggio rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Grimmjow huffed. Ggio just nodded. The two then left Las Noches, and headed to the human world. When they arrived, Ggio asked about sleeping arrangements "What are we doing for nights? Sleeping in trees?"

"Whatever happens to be around. Now just remember to not let your reiatsu flare up." Grimmjow muttered.

"Fine." Ggio nodded.

"Hmm, I need to know. Whose fracción are you?" Grimmjow asked as he slummed against a tree.

"I am the strongest fracción under his majesty, Baraggan Louisenbairn." Ggio stated proudly. Grimmjow just huffed, which got Ggio to growl at him. But all Grimmjow did was roll his eyes. "Come on, let's people watch. We have nothing else to do since we are just scouting." Ggio stated.

"There are some people over there." Grimmjow pointed to a park in the distance, as he shut his eyes to take a quick cat-nap.

"We need to stick together dumbass." Ggio hissed. Grimmjow growled and looked up at Ggio; only to stare at the fracción's saber-tooth tiger-like hollow mask. "Something wrong sexta?" Ggio asked, looking away from the blue-haired Espada.

"Nothing." Grimmjow huffed and straightened out. Just then an alley cat walked over to the two souls. "Hey there kitty." Ggio couldn't help but kneel down and hold out a hand to the feline.

"Someone appears to like cats." Grimmjow smirked.

"Aren't you a cat yourself?" Ggio asked.

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow frowned as he asked the question. The cat meowed and then walked right past Ggio and straight to Grimmjow; lovingly rubbing up against his leg. The blue-haired Espada couldn't help but pick up the young cat. Ggio just remained quiet and watched. 'You remind me of that saber kit…' Grimmjow sighed as he patted the black kitten on the back.

"I didn't think you could ever be… well, nice." Ggio stated softly, standing back up and staring at Grimmjow with a slight smile on his face.

"Shut up." Grimmjow spat and glared at the fracción.

"…Yes sir." Ggio bowed his head.

"Come on, let's move." Grimmjow pushed the cat into Ggio's arms and then turned around to walk away. Ggio put down the feline and caught up with the sexta, now walking along side him. During their silent walk, Grimmjow turned to look over at Ggio. "Something wrong?" Ggio asked as he noticed Grimmjow's staring.

"You remind me of someone… from a long time ago." Grimmjow stated under his breath and stared at the fracción's golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Bleach.

* * *

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow?" Ggio waved a hand in front of the sexta Espada.

"Hmm, what is it?" Grimmjow snapped out his trance of staring.

"You spaced out." Ggio explained.

"…What of it?!" Grimmjow hissed. Ggio turned away, not wanting to piss the stronger man off any more than he already was. That's when two humans caught his attention. It was a pair of teenage boys. "Hey, why don't we watch them?" Ggio suggested.

"Might as well." Grimmjow huffed. So the Espada and fracción watched the two humans from afar. The human males seemed normal, which bored Grimmjow and Ggio. But that all changed when the humans stopped near some apartments. The humans actually hugged and one gave the other a kiss on the forehead. "I didn't know humans allowed same sex relationships." Ggio stated with curiosity.

"They normally don't." Grimmjow replied. That's when an older woman walked out of one of the apartments. She glared at the boys. Some verbal fighting then broke out between the three. "That's what I was expecting." Grimmjow sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are humans so cruel to one another when it comes to mates?" Ggio asked quietly.

"I don't know." Grimmjow answered. After they finished watching the couple, Grimmjow and Ggio continued walking around. "Grimmjow," Ggio stated, "you've been to the human world before. What did you learn last time?"

"I fought with Ichigo Kurosaki, which was it." Grimmjow replied with amusement.

"Was he strong?" Ggio asked.

"Very…" Grimmjow mumbled.

"Sounds like someone we don't want to meet on this scouting trip." Ggio muttered.

"Hell, if I could battle with him again…" Grimmjow trailed off.

"Understood, I hate anyone that makes me feel inferior. Except for the Espada of course." Ggio huffed. Grimmjow just nodded. At this moment, Ggio yawned. "In need of a cat nap?" Grimmjow smirked.

"N-No." Ggio shook his head.

"There's no need to fight it. Instincts are instincts." Grimmjow sighed softly.

"Alright… Thank you." Ggio yawned again. The fracción then curled up at the base of a tree to fall asleep. "I'm surprised he's so young. And yet he's one of Baraggan's men meaning he's one of the older arrancar." Grimmjow muttered to himself. After standing in silence for a good five minutes Grimmjow began to grow bored. He took another glace at Ggio; he really did remind him of that kitten… At this point in time, Grimmjow tried to take a trip down memory lane. Now, what happened after he brought back the kitten to the "pack"? …

*_"So how are we going to care for a child?" D-Roy asked Grimmjow._

"_I'm not so sure…" Grimmjow muttered as he stared at the kitten at his feet. The young hollow merely mewled and rolled over on its back. "Well… He's a boy. Haha." Yylfordt couldn't help but point out._

"_So I guess we should start with giving him a name." Shawlong stated._

"_Hmm." Grimmjow pawed at the kitten that started to give himself a bath._

"_Mew." The kitten looked up at Grimmjow lovingly._

"_We can think about that stuff later. First let's go find some hollows to eat, sadly that tiger wasn't that satisfying." Grimmjow ordered. The others of the "pack" all nodded in agreement. So Grimmjow grabbed the kit by his scruff and started walking, and his "pack" followed. After a few minutes the kitten began to struggle against Grimmjow's grip. The panther growled and dropped the kitten onto the ground. Wondering what the kit would do now that it was on the ground, Grimmjow began to walk away from him. The kitten just stared at Grimmjow's back as the larger feline walked away.*_

Grimmjow snapped out of his flashback when Ggio started to stir. He looked down at the now stretching arrancar. "That was a nice nap. I haven't slept that well in a while." Ggio stated with a smile as he stood up.

"I was just thinking about something that happened years ago." Grimmjow sighed.

"Why do I feel like it has something to do with me?" Ggio asked; cutely cocking his head to the side.

'Did I just think he was cute?' Grimmjow hissed at his thoughts. Just then, a hollow roar echoed down the streets. "That one sounded big. You think it'll tide us over for now?" Ggio asked while licking his lips.

"As much as I agree with you, the shinigami are probably after it already." Grimmjow frowned.

"May we try and see if we can get to it before the shinigami?" Ggio asked, now rubbing circles on his stomach.

"…We can try. Just stay behind me, alright?" Grimmjow sighed and scratched at the back of his head.

"Understood sir." Ggio smiled and nodded.

"Drop the sir… And man did you get really friendly real fast." Grimmjow stated. Ggio just stared at Grimmjow confused. The blue-haired Espada then shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the direction of the hollow roar. Ggio followed right behind him. The two located the large hollow quite quickly, and so far there was no sign of any shinigami. "Good, it looks like we can have some fun." Ggio slightly purred. Grimmjow nodded. Just before Ggio was about to unsheathe his sword, Grimmjow spotted a black-haired female soul reaper. "Hmm? Damn it!" Ggio hissed as he also spotted the shinigami.

"Looks like we'll just have to sit back and watch. If I remember correctly, that specific soul reaper happens to be the one that lives with Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow muttered.

"… I know what you're thinking, but this mission is not one of revenge." Ggio nervously placed a hand on the sexta Espada's shoulder. Grimmjow then looked at Ggio, and he sighed. By this time, the soul reaper finished off the hollow and she appeared to be reporting he findings and what not. "Come on; let's go before she notices us. And I know what to do help your cravings." Grimmjow nudged Ggio's side and walked away. The fracción put his trust in the Espada and followed him. The two ended up by a pond. "Now why'd you bring us here?" Ggio asked.

"Tell me, have you ever had fish?" Grimmjow answered Ggio's question with another.

"No, I've never left Hueco Mundo before." Ggio replied.

"You'll enjoy this then." Grimmjow smirked and knelt at the edge of the pond.

"What are you doing?" Ggio curiously asked.

"I'm looking for dead fish… Ah, here we go." Grimmjow shoved his hand into the water and pulled out a soul of a fish that had already kicked the bucket. He then threw the flopping animal at Ggio. The fracción caught it and he sniffed the dead creature. "Go ahead eat it." Grimmjow watched the fracción in amusement. Not wanting to anger the Espada, Ggio took a bite out of the fish. And the fracción's face lit up, the fish really was the best thing he ever ate; he finished the animal in a few more bites. "It's strange how we act much like the felines here on earth…" Grimmjow stated.

"Maybe that's what we were in our previous lives or whatever. Hey, are you going to eat any fish?" Ggio suddenly asked.

"I'll eat one for now." Grimmjow mumbled and look into the pond.

"Let me catch you one, it's the least I can do." Ggio jumped up and ran over the edge of the pond.

"… Give it try." Grimmjow smirked and stood back. Ggio smiled and stared intently at the clear water of the pond. Once he spotted a soul of a dead fish, Ggio attempted to catch the creature with his bare hands. But he failed and just ended up getting wet. "Stupid fish." Ggio hissed.

"Don't blame the fish." Grimmjow chuckled. Ggio groaned and returned to staring at the pond. Seeing how vulnerable the fracción was, Grimmjow couldn't help but walk over and kick Ggio into the water. "Meow!" The saber-masked fracción squeaked as he fell in and got drenched. When he popped out of the water, he was dripping wet and a fish was stuck in his uniform. "Looks like you caught one." Grimmjow smirked.

"W-Why did you do that?" Ggio mewled.

"Because I felt like it, now get your sorry ass out of the pond." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Ggio hissed and threw the fish that he had in his uniform at Grimmjow – hitting him smack dab in the face. "Oh you want a fight?" Grimmjow growled.

"Yes! … But, I'm pretty sure that a soul reaper would notice." Ggio sighed in defeat.

"Damn it, why do the shinigami always have to get in my way?" Grimmjow huffed. Ggio shrugged his shoulders and finally got out of the water; shaking himself dry once he was out. "Watch it." Grimmjow spat as a few droplets of water hit him.

"Sorry." Ggio sighed.

"So… how old are you, human wise?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hmm, why do you want to know?" Ggio raised his eye brows.

"Just to get to know you better." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well, I would be sixteen." Ggio finally answered.

"So you really are young." Grimmjow muttered.

"Um, yes." Ggio scratched his saber mask.

"Come on; let's carry on with the human search." Grimmjow started walking again.

"Alright… But I must admit this mission has been kind of boring." Ggio muttered.

"Yeah, but there must be a reason for this whole deal… Aizen always has a plan." Grimmjow groaned. Ggio nodded in agreement. This time around, Grimmjow allowed Ggio to lead the way. And the sexta Espada couldn't help but stare at Ggio behind. 'What's wrong with me?' Grimmjow spat at himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Bleach.

* * *

After hours of wandering, the sun finally began to set in the sky. "Ah, care to call it quits till the morning?" Ggio asked the Espada that was following him.

"It's not that late, the sun just set." Grimmjow replied.

"But I'm tired…" Ggio muttered.

"I don't see why you'd be tired." Grimmjow replied.

"I'm tired because I'm bored. All I want to do is curl up and sleep." Ggio pouted.

"… Then you need to find a suitable sleeping place, I refuse to sleep under a tree again." Grimmjow huffed.

"Sounds good to me." Ggio nodded. The fracción then tugged on Grimmjow's arm to lead him. Surprisingly, Grimmjow didn't complain, on the contrary he quite enjoyed Ggio's touch. "Grimmjow?" Ggio mewed. That's when Grimmjow noticed that they two had stopped moving. "Yes Ggio?" Grimmjow murmured.

"Are you alright?" Ggio asked.

"Why do you ask?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Because, there's a soul reaper nearby and you weren't reacting; you seemed kind of dead." Ggio turned his head towards the direction of the soul reaper.

"Crap…" Grimmjow hissed under his breath.

"He's not hunting hollows… I fear he may know we are here." Ggio frowned.

"He? Care to explain what he looks like?" Grimmjow asked.

"Orange hair and a large zanpakuto that looks kind of like an oversized knife." Ggio explained.

"…Ichigo…" Grimmjow growled lowly and his hair began to stand on end.

"Grimmjow…" Ggio waved a hand in front of the Espada's face. But the sexta was oblivious to the fracción; he could only focus on Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "Please." Ggio mewled, but his efforts failed as Grimmjow went right by him to go after the shinigami. Thus, a battle broke out… The only good news was that Ichigo was bringing the fight to the forest, not in the middle of the city. "Grimmjow stop this!" Ggio yelled out; they weren't supposed to be getting into any kind of fights.

"Stay out of this!" Grimmjow hissed back at the fracción; his attention never leaving his opponent. Ichigo attempted to use this distraction to land a solid hit on Grimmjow. "Fucker!" Grimmjow hissed at the carrot-top.

"Well if you weren't so distracted, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get cocky you soul reaper scum!" Ggio spat; catching Ichigo off guard – Grimmjow attacked.

"Who's the distracted one now?" Grimmjow hissed out.

"Hmph, tell your girlfriend to stay out of this." Ichigo huffed. Ggio growled deeply, he wasn't feminine in any way! Yet, the saber stayed put; now was not the time to make the fight any worse than it already was. "Hey, I'm your opponent, not him." Grimmjow stated to regain Ichigo's attention. 'How bad was this fight going to get?' Ggio asked himself. The saber-masked fracción also wondered, out of all places, why did Lord Aizen send them to Karakura town? 'Did Aizen-sama want Grimmjow to fight with Ichigo?' Ggio wondered. At this point Ggio shook his head and brought his attention back to the battle in front of him. Grimmjow and Ichigo appeared to be evenly matched; however Ggio noticed something behind Grimmjow…it was another soul reaper! It just happened to be the black-haired girl. 'Those dirty rotten shinigami!' Ggio hissed and jumped into the battle to protect Grimmjow's back from the smaller shinigami. "Ggio!" Grimmjow hissed in surprise.

"You know, two against one isn't fair." Ggio glared at the woman in front of him.

"And who might you be?" The girl questioned as she jumped back.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ggio replied as he pushed up against Grimmjow so that he was as close to him as possible.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Squad of the Gotei 13." The short soul reaper announced proudly.

"And I'm Ggio Vega, nice to meet you." Ggio's words were laced with sarcasm. With that Rukia came at Ggio once again. She was fast on her feet, but nowhere near as fast as Ggio; he easily slipped behind her and sent her flying with a swift kick to the back. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"Too easy." Grimmjow muttered as he hit Ichigo in the gut with Pantera.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo spat as he got hit. The carrot-top then took one look at Ggio and then he disappeared. While Ggio was trying to locate the missing shinigami, Rukia got back up and attacked him with a binding kido. At this point Ichigo reappeared in front of Ggio, Zangetsu held up high ready to strike. "Let's see how you deal with your teammates getting hurt." Ichigo stated as he started to bring down his sword to slash through Ggio. Said fracción closed his eyes and awaited the painful blow…but it never came. So the saber slowly opened his eyes, only to see nothing but light blue hair. Grimmjow had saved him…but when had he released? It would appear that Grimmjow was just as confused as everyone else. Snapping out of shock, Ggio focused a cero in his hands so that he could break free of his bindings. And once the magenta-colored cero was fired, Grimmjow grabbed Ggio by the waist and ran for it. When he knew he was safe, Ggio spoke up. "Grimmjow?" The saber muttered and grabbed a handful of the sexta Espada's sky-colored hair.

"What?" Grimmjow replied.

"When did you release?" Ggio asked, looking at Grimmjow's new form.

"I don't know… I guess my instincts kicked in when I saw you in trouble." Grimmjow muttered while running a paw through his hair.

"Y-you look familiar…" Ggio muttered softly. Grimmjow just hummed and swished his tail around. Ggio could hear a faint growling in the back of his mind, and he just couldn't remove his golden eyes off of the Espada. "Are you hurt?" Grimmjow asked all of a sudden.

"I'm fine… Um, could you let go of me…?" Ggio sighed. Grimmjow noticed how he had one arm locked around the saber's thin middle, and he quickly removed the appendage from the fracción. "…I think I need some sleep." Ggio muttered before he rolled over on the ground and fell unconscious. 'Did his cero really take that much out of him?' Grimmjow wondered. The sexta Espada then sat next to the sleeping saber and fiddled with the fracción's braid. Grimmjow's tail curled itself by Ggio's head and it flicked slightly as the Espada thought.

*_Grimmjow never looked back at the kitten, and the rest of his "pack" looked at their "king" questionably. The kitten just started to cry, being unable to get up on his feet and walk. "Grimmjow…" D-Roy muttered._

"_Leave it, he has to learn." Grimmjow growled at his "pack". Just then a sharp pain came from his tail. Grimmjow growled loudly and turned to see who dared harm his tail. It was the kitten! The saber kit was angrily clamped down on his tail. Grimmjow chuckled, and grabbed the kit by the scruff. Grimmjow then placed the saber on his back, a type of piggyback ride. "I knew he had it in him. He'll be strong." Grimmjow murmured. He and his "pack" then continued on their way. Their new addition happily sleeping on Grimmjow's back.*_

Back in reality, while Grimmjow was thinking, a familiar sharp pain went up his spine. He growled and looked down to see Ggio accidently biting down on his tail. After freeing his tail from the fracción's mouth, Grimmjow had an epiphany. Ggio was his kitten! So then the question remand, how did the two get separated?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed and moved to pick Ggio up. He carefully placed the fracción on his back and placed his hands on Ggio's bum to keep him up. The sexta Espada then started walking to find a nicer place for the saber to sleep and for himself of course. Sometime during the wandering Grimmjow finally returned to normal, and around this time Ggio started to stir awake. "Grimmjow?" The saber murmured in a yawn.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied.

"Why are your hands on my ass?" Ggio asked with a slight purr.

"Would you like me to carry you bridal style instead?" Grimmjow replied.

"No…" Ggio pouted.

"Then just deal with it." Grimmjow huffed.

"…I can walk on my own now." Ggio stated.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and put the fracción down, "Have it your way." He then placed Ggio down on his feet. The saber took a few wobbly steps before he was properly balanced. "So where were we heading?" Ggio asked.

"I had noticed that there were some abandoned buildings, and I was walking to them thinking they'd be a suitable place to rest for the night." Grimmjow replied.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ggio nodded.

"You and I have a lot of talking to do before either one of us gets a wink of sleep." Grimmjow explained.

"Why?" Ggio asked.

"You'll see, now come on; the sooner we get there the sooner you can fall asleep." Grimmjow stated as he started to walk a little faster.

"Wait for me." Ggio muttered as he kept up with Grimmjow. It took only a few minutes for the feline hollows to find the abandoned houses and they then choose the least destroyed one as a place to rest for the night. "So, Grimmjow, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ggio asked while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Remember how I said you look familiar to me?" Grimmjow replied.

"Yes, although you had said it under your breath and then spaced out. So, who do I remind you of?" Ggio looked at the sexta Espada curiously.

"Back when I was still a hollow, not an arrancar, I had found this, kitten." Grimmjow attempted to explain.

"A kitten?" Ggio questioned.

"A very young and small tiger kitten." Grimmjow replied.

"And I remind you of this kitten?" Ggio asked. Grimmjow only nodded his answer. "Well, truth be told, you seem very familiar to me as well. Although I cannot remember anything from the time before I was an arrancar." Ggio sighed.

"That doesn't help." Grimmjow huffed.

"It's not my fault! Besides, this means that somewhere along the line you lost me!" Ggio hissed.

"Don't go starting a fight." Grimmjow stated with a growl.

"Right, whatever, talking time is over with; I'm tired and going to look for a place to sleep." Ggio muttered and left Grimmjow alone.

"That brat sure has one hell of a temper. I wonder what got into him." Grimmjow spat, he then shook it off and also went to find a place to call it a night. The sexta Espada ended up finding a building that still had a livable room with furniture, so he claimed the bed. As he lay, facing the ceiling, Grimmjow tried to think back. He needed to figure Ggio out. The sad part is, Grimmjow ended up thinking too hard and he fell asleep. However, his catnap was interrupted when an extra weight made the bed shift. Grimmjow opened his eyes to only find Ggio curled next to him, sleeping without a care in the world. "He still so much like a kid. I wonder… Does Baraggan ever let him be him? The old fart probably treats him like a servant." Grimmjow sighed; he then slowly started to run a hand over Ggio's saber mask. After a few more moments of "cuddling", Grimmjow finally had a new flashback.

*_It was the middle of the night, many years after Grimmjow brought the kitten back to the pack. He went by the name of Vega, and he became a very welcome addition. By now he was half of Grimmjow's size, his fur was all brown except on his paws and the top of his head. His paws were a golden yellow and his top of his head was black. This was strange seeing as how hollows weren't usually "colorful". Vega had a short stubby tail and massive fangs, which truly gave him the look of a saber-tooth tiger. This one night Grimmjow and Vega were curled close together – the two felines seemed inseparable to everyone around them. "Grimmjow?" Vega mewled softly._

"_Yeah?" The panther huffed back._

"_The others have been talking about mates, I was wondering if you could explain to me in more detail what a mate really is." Vega spoke as if he was embarrassed._

"_I know no more than you. I don't really care about stuff like that." Grimmjow replied with a huff._

"_Well… The others always talk about me." Vega muttered._

"_What do you mean?" Grimmjow hissed a little._

"_They say how I'm a beta, saying how rare that is and stuff…" Vega sighed and looked down._

"_That's not something to frown upon. It's a good thing." Grimmjow stated._

"_Is it?" Vega asked. Grimmjow nodded. Vega nodded back and then turned away from Grimmjow. "What's wrong?" The panther questioned._

"_Grimmjow… I think I -" Vega was cut short as a mass of hollows suddenly flooded onto the scene._

"_It'll have to wait, come on!" Grimmjow pushed into Vega's side and the two felines and then they got the rest of the "pack". All hell broke loose as every hollow on the scene began fighting, this included Grimmjow and his "pack". By the end of the attack, everyone in Grimmjow's "pack" was bloody. However, it seemed that Vega was missing. "Where is Vega?!" Grimmjow growled to his "pack"._

"_Some hollows took off with him. They refused to kill him." Shawlong explained._

"_They weren't just hollows either, it was arrancar." D-Roy added. Grimmjow let out a roar of frustration, but then passed out shortly after from exhaustion.*_

Back in reality, Grimmjow held his head in agony – he had a severe headache now. To think all this time Aizen was the one who took his kitten from him. Now thinking about this, Grimmjow started to wonder, did Aizen now about the past relationship between the two? If so, does this have anything to do with the mission? Answers to these questions will have to wait as Grimmjow tries to go back to sleep, he was too tired to think any more.


End file.
